Sono Egao, Moratta
by le-lavi49
Summary: Once again, "King's Game"'s sequel... and this time, with Tyki and Yuu... summary: “Because I want to see it, I bet you’re more beautiful if you’re smiling.”... 4 magda-chan from le-lavi49... RnR...


**Sono Egao Moratta**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Yuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any DGM characters… (If I do maybe DGM will be a shounen-ai anime, right? (–yaoi machine brain!! Hatsudou!!-)**

**A/N: Tyki Mikk… and Kanda Yuu, it's hard to imagine but I think I could make them loved each other. Just like this story… I don't know if could bring the rabu rabu atmosphere between them, I'm just hoping then. After all, this is still one of the sequels from the King's Game…**

**4ra3Q Riku.**

**Magda-chan, this is special for you. I don't know if you'll like the story or not, but I hope it'll suit you. Sore de, tanoshimi kudasai! [963Q]**

Kanda Yuu was one of exorcists that worked for The Black Order, he was the very skilled one for the sword's user innocence. Of course, along with his Mugen he had nothing to be afraid. He'll not do something that was unnecessary, he slashed anyone who made him angry.

But that was not a right word when he played a crazy game along with his frie…err… I mean his mission's partner. The one who forced them to play were the Noah, Tyki Mikk and one of the twins, Devito. He couldn't point his Mugen like he always did to Allen Walker and the Bookman's junior when they pissed him off to the Noahs.

The Japanese boy was only 18 years old when he played that crazy, king's game on the cold night three days ago. He didn't know that his mission would be a hard one, it was a really hard mission even for Kanda Yuu.

"Mmm… nnnhh…" a faint-moaned voice came out from the mouth of the Japanese boy as he was sleeping in his room, it seemed that he had a nightmare. His body was soaked by sweat.

"Uhh!" Yuu woke up and jumped out from his comfortable bed. He panted and breathed heavily. "Shit!! Why did I dream about that crazy game!?!" Yuu touched his head then took his blanket to sweep the sweat that soaked his body from his face until his feet.

It was not weird if he had a nightmare after that terrible game that he played before, "That man… grrr… Tyki Mikk!! He was the cause of this!!"

Suddenly, someone knocked the door of the room. Kanda stood up and opened the door with a rough look on his face, it was enough to made the finder who was supposed to called him because Komui ordered so become afraid.

Yuu glared at him, "What the hell do you want?!

"I… I'm…. s-s-so-sorry!! E… um… ano… sono…" said the unlucky finder who had to call Yuu in the morning.

Actually, Komui ordered three finders to called Yuu. But the unlucky one seemed to lose when they decided to do a JanKenPon, so it can't be helped for him.

"Spit it out already or I'll cut you into two!!! Now!" The lame finder made Yuu pissed off because of his lame action. Yuu was already held his Mugen and made a position to release it, he was ready anytime to cut the finder.

The finder bowed down to Yuu, "M-my deepest apologize!!! Ko-ko-komui-san… I-is-s c-caling y-y-you…" The finder's eyes were watering, he was REALLY afraid of Yuu.

"If you're finished then leave now, tell Komui I'll be there in ten minutes." Said Yuu.

"Ye-yes. E-e-excu-excuse m-me!" the finder ran away as fast as he could.

"Foolish bastard… Hahh…" Yuu sighed, he closed the door and got ready. He took a bath, wore his exorcist coat and opened the door.

He walked to Komui's office and knocked the door when he arrived there.

"Haii… come in." said Komui, gave permission to Yuu.

Yuu glared at Komui, "Why did you ordered that lame-ass finder?! He pissed me off!"

"But there was the 103rd finder that was crying after called you, can't you smiled a little? Yeah, just like my little Lenalee-chan!! Her smile is just too cute, just like an angel's smile!! Lenalee-chaaaaaaan!!!! Are?" Komui dropped a cold-sweat as Yuu pointed his Mugen to Komui's face, ready to made a scar on it or in the worst case scenario, cut it into two so Yuu could used it as a decoration on his room.

"To the point!" Said the short-tempered Yuu.

"Uh… wa-wakarimashita… please put down your sword…" Komui lifted his hand into the surrender position.

After Yuu put down his sword, Komui continued, "Uh… there is an innocence's presence in here. So I want you to go there." Said Komui while pointed at the map.

Yuu saw the map, "Japan…ka? Hm, understand. I'll go now."

"Please be careful Yuu-chan!!" said Komui, greeted him cheerfully.

Yuu reacted and punched Komui, "Don't call me with my first name!!"

Yuu walked away, left Komui that fell on the floor because Yuu punched him. Suddenly, the door opened just when he wanted to open it. It was Lenalee Lee, one of the exorcists of the Black Order. This Chinese girl was Komui's younger sister.

"Ara, good morning Kanda… going for a mission?" asked Lenalee kindly, greeted Yuu with a warm smile.

Yuu answered shortly, "Aa…"

Lenalee seemed to be understood, "Be careful then!"

Yuu opened the door and got ready for the mission. He went to Japan by riding the first train that will took off in ten o'clock in the morning with one finder came with him. He finally arrived in Japan after a long way that he had and rushed to the place that became his destination, Kyoto.

As expected, there were many akumas gathered there. Without any thought, Yuu activated his innocence, "Innocence, active! Mugen… Kaichuu Ichigen!"

He eliminated most of the akumas that gathered there with his first level, there was no need to use his level two, nigentou to eliminate those weak akumas. He eliminated all the akumas until the sky looked very clear.

Then they went in to the palace that was been on the place where the akumas gathered and checked on it, it was true that there was an innocence there. They were managed to get it until there was a man who prevented them. Yuu looked closely to the man, it was a man from the Noah family. Who else from the Noah family that would be wearing a black 80's outfit with a large hat placed on his head besides Tyki Mikk.

That time, Yuu's head was full of the memories of the King's Game, included the close-up of Tyki Mikk face when he grinned and ordered the exorcist included Devito to cross-dressed.

Yuu gritted his teeth, "Grr…Tyki Mikk…"

"Ah, you're… Kanda Yuu, right? Good day." said Tyki while giving a warm smile to Yuu.

"I'll kill you for sure!" Yuu pulled out his Mugen and attacked Tyki, he tried to stab Tyki but was being avoided.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down boy." Said the adult while kept dodged and avoided Yuu's attack.

"Che!" Yuu kept attacking Tyki.

Tyki didn't waste his opportunity, he let many black butterfly came out from his body, "Tease…" he ordered.

"Shit! Oi! Defend yourself!" Yuu ordered the finder.

"It's too late… boy." Tyki smirked, he knew what will going to happen.

"Huwaa!!" the finder's body vanished as the black butterfly attached to his body.

"Hmm, it's beautiful." Said Tyki, enjoyed the scenery when the black butterfly made the finder vanished.

"I think it will be your last beautiful scenery." Said Yuu with a flat tone.

"Why do you think like that, bishounen?"*

"Grr… because it will be your last day to live! And don't call me bishounen!" Yuu pissed off.

Tyki got more excited to teased Yuu, "Why? It suits you, you're a beautiful boy after all."

"Mugen… wha-?!" Tyki suddenly vanished and he was already behind Yuu when the Japanese boy realized, the adult hugged him from behind.

"Sorry, boy. But I don't in the mood to fight." Said Tyki right to Yuu's ear. He was not whispering but his voice was gentle and soft enough too to describe as a whispering voice.

"If you're not in the mood to fight…then why you're here?!"

"Because I think I've seen an angel that went in here."

"Huh?" Yuu dazed, he confused and being quiet for a while.

"And I don't think that beautiful angel was you." Tyki kissed Yuu's cheek, made the dark-haired boy struggled even more.

Yuu kept struggling, "I'm not! Let go!"

"Don't want to, hehe. Hmm, why don't you have a date with me?"

"Tell me why I must dating with you?!" Yuu was really pissed off.

"Because I want to. Oww, do you prefer to date with Allen Walker? _Or_ with that red-haired boy called Lavi?" said Tyki with a teasing tone, he guessed the one that Yuu's like.

"I'd rather die", _at least they're a better choice than you_.

"Then I must force you to date with me. Let's go, I know some good dango's stand." Said Tyki while grabbed Yuu and carried him out from the palace.

Yuu still struggled, but not as freely as before since Tyki hugged him tighter, "Let me go!! Why don't you go with that moyashi?! Or maybe with that goddamn one of the twins!"

"Umm, but I'm not in the mood with Allen since I've interested to you more than him since we played that game."

"Don't ever talk about that game!!" said Yuu, he wanted to forget about everything that happened on that game.

"Why? It was interesting right? I still remembered that part when you wore a kimono and when I put a make-up on your face." Tyki smiled gently.

"And because of that… I've a nightmare last night!!" Yuu was pissed off.

"Oh, you had one? I've had one too last night, and I don't consider it as a nightmare. It's a good dream though."

"Which in that part is a good dream?!" Yuu became angrier.

"Ah, looks like that is the one." Said Tyki while changed the subject.

"What?!"

"The dango's stand, I heard that it had a very delicious dango."

"Like I care about it!! Let me down now!!"

"Aww, such an impatient boy. I'll let you down now…" Tyki let Yuu down just when they arrived on the ground.

"Get ready now!!" Yuu pulled out his Mugen.

"Wow, hey. We want to eat dango together right? You don't need to pulled your sword like that."

"It's you who wants to eat dango, not me!! Now, fight me like a man!!"

"I'm a mature man already…" Tyki smirked.

"Don't you have any pride?!"

"Of course I have, my pride is to get close to you. Now, what do you want to eat now, boy?"

"I'm not hungry!! And I'm not in the mood to eat!"

"Um… can you help me? I don't know what to eat…"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because it's your hometown right? Um… which one do you prefer, sakura-mochi or mitarashi-dango?"

"Sakura mochi." Said Yuu without any thought before.

"Umm, then two portions of sakura mochi please." Tyki ordered the sakura-mochi.

_Huh?! Why did I answer him?!_ "If you don't want to fight then I'll leave, I don't have much free time….hm?!" When he finished talking, there was something being put in inside his mouth.

"Is it good?" asked Tyki, he put a ball of sakura-mochi into Yuu's mouth.

Yuu felt the pure sweet sakura-mochi in his mouth, "What the hell?!"

"One some more? I like it." Tyki offered one ball of sakura-mochi again to Yuu.

"I don't want!!" said Yuu, refused Tyki's offer.

"Let's have fun today. Forget the matters that we're enemies just for today, 'kay?"

"How can you be so calm like that?! I… hate you!! I really hate you!!" said Yuu with a loud tone.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" asked Tyki.

"Yes, you did!! You made me wear a kimono and put some make-up into my face!!! It was really pissed me off"

Tyki thought about something for a while, he began to talk, "Ah, that… I still remember. It's beautiful though, I interested in you since that time I think."

"Don't joke with me!!!"

"I'm not. If I only joking with you than I'll let you leave or killed you right after you refused right?" said Tyki with a teasing tone.

"Huh?" Yuu still didn't connect to what Tyki meant.

"Which mean, it's the truth." Still with a teasing tone.

"Huh?" The Japanese boy still confused.

"I love you, my beautiful Yuu." This time the tone of Tyki's voice was serious.

"…" Yuu shocked.

"I'm sure 'bout it. Want me to prove it?" asked Tyki with a naughty tone in his voice.

"Don't tell me that you want to…" It's too late, Tyki kissed him. Of course directly on the mouth, Yuu's face was turned pale.

Tyki pulled his mouth and grinned, "Well, is it enough?"

"You better pay for this… you damn-pain-in-the-ass-perverted old man!!!"

"Then I'll pay with this… here, eat this." said Tyki, handed a full plate of sakura-mochi.

"You're the most dangerous creature that existed in this world!"

"Ah, that'll be my pleasure." Tyki accepted.

"You're a real asshole!"

"Uh huh." Tyki nodded, while smiled calmly.

"And you're really… umm…" _what else I can think about him?!_ Yuu couldn't finish his words.

"I prefer erotic or wild. Hehehe." Tyki grinned again.

"Uhh… I bet that would suit you. But I prefer damn-ass-pain-in-the-ass-perverted old man. It's the right words for you."

"Then I can choose any words that'll suit you right? Bishounen?"

"Stop calling me bishounen!! I'm sick of it!"

"Hehehe, it's true. Anyway, I never see you smiling before… so… can you smile for me?" said Tyki, begged to Yuu.

"Why should I smile for you?!" said Yuu.

"Because I want to see it, I bet you're more beautiful if you're smiling." Tyki seemed like to flirt with Yuu.

"I don't want to smile. It's not necessary." Yuu shook his head.

"It's necessary. Saa, give me your smile."

"…" Yuu can't say anything.

"Come on, give me your smile. I've smiled enough already, it's your turn now."

"It's your own fault to smile like a crazy man. I won't smile."

"Aww, that's too bad. After I coming from a far away to just seeing you, you even don't want to at least smiling for me."

"You're…"

Tyki cut and said, "Such an aggressive man, I suppose?"

"Uh, yeah. Umm…" Yuu was speechless.

"If you smile for me now I'll let you go."

"I'm not a cheap one!"

Tyki approached Yuu, he came closer and then he lifted his hand. He put it on Yuu's head and stroked his hair. It sure was a very shocking action for Yuu, there was no one that could do it to him.

"Beautiful hair, just like a Yamato Nadeshiko…"**

"I'm a guy!"

"So what? You're very beautiful. Hmm…" Tyki stared at Yuu.

Yuu didn't feel good when Tyki stared at him, "What?!"

"Marry me."

"…Excuse me?" Yuu's ears were being deaf for a while.

Tyki smiled gently, he took Yuu's hand and kissed it just like a gentleman would do to a lady. Yuu was shivering, he couldn't say anything anymore. He even thought that why a man like Tyki Mikk is existed in this world, he hate that kind of person. It's because there was no way that Yuu can win from a person like that, that's why he hate him.

"I'm serious, Yuu…"

Yuu was reaching his limit, "Don't touch me, don't come near me and don't even think to talk to me. You're a jerk!! A real idiot!! Mother fu…"

"Stop it right there, boy. It's rude to calling a person that older than you like that. To be honest I like that rudeness part of you too. Hehehe." Tyki grinned while closing Yuu's mouth with his hand, prevented Yuu to saying something.

Tyki continued, "I like all parts of you… your beautiful face, your soft skin, your small body, your voice, eyes, nose, mouth, everything. I like it all… why don't you just accept me? I'm a little bit sad you know, for letting my feeling grew. I can't bear to kill an exorcist, killing is a magnificent art, especially if it is an exorcist. But I can't kill you, I want you…"

"Don't make a face like that!! I…really don't like it…"

"Then tell me… what should I do to make you accept me?"

"I… don't know. I really don't know!! Dammit!! Che!" _What is this bad feeling?_ Yuu turned his body and walked away.

Tyki ran too, he caught Yuu. "Why do you run?"

"…" Yuu was blushing, he didn't want to look at Tyki's eyes.

Tyki touched Yuu's cheek, "You really don't like me?"

Yuu slapped Tyki's hand, "No, I just… ukh!! Dammit!! I don't know what to do!! I even don't know what should I said!! Shit!! Actually, what have you done to me?!"

Tyki gave Yuu a sudden kiss. At first, Yuu struggled, but Tyki tied Yuu's both hand with his own hand and hugged Yuu so that the Japanese samurai didn't struggled.

"Let…me…upph?!" Tyki kissed Yuu again without giving him a chance to even breathe.

The adult kept pressing his mouth to Yuu's, he hugged Yuu tighter than before. He felt that their body was heated up then he pulled out his mouth.

Yuu panted heavily, "Huff…huff!!"

After regained his breath, he lifted up his hand and punched Tyki's cheek. Tyki didn't fell, but it still hurt that he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm really sorry for kissing you like that. I know that you were very shocked because of it."

"If you know that why do you still do that?!"

"It's because you're too cute and too beautiful. A normal thing that any man would do is just hugging you or even kissing you, the worst will…"

"Alright! I know, so don't say it!"

"As you please, my lady."

"I'm not your lady! Umm… I'm going home now!! Don't ever disturb me again!" Yuu turned his body and began to walk, his face turned red.

The Japanese boy was smiled, it was the quickest smile that ever existed in the world. But he kept walking, he wanted to go home. It was the first time that he encountered a person like Tyki Mikk, and it was the first time that he wanted to go back to the HQ badly. He felt strange even after he met Tyki, he didn't know what feeling that he had towards the adult that just stood up and watched his back. He even didn't know why he was blushing and smiling, it's just his body that moves on it own.

"He is such a shy boy… Hmm, Kanda Yuu… I'll make sure that I'll meet you again. Yeah, after you giving that beautiful smile before."

Tyki continued, "I can see it, even you don't turn your head and don't look to me. I've got your smile…"

Tyki were suddenly disappeared as the cold wind blew to him, the last scene that he left was only the grin that was plastered on his face. He like to tease everyone as he please, it was the reason why he was being called The Noah of Pleasure…

-O-W-A-R-I-

**A/N: Hooray!! The 4th sequel of the King's Game finished!! Yaay!! I think that it'll never gonna happen, the fourth sequel… and I feel grateful that the pairing is Tyki x Yuu, at least I want to try made a fanfic with this pairing though. **

***bishounen: pretty boy**

****Yamato Nadeshiko: Japanese beautiful lady**

**Thanks 4 read……**

**Review please??**

**963Q_le-lavi49**


End file.
